regular time
by fionnalover
Summary: sorry its short but im working on chapter2 and finn and jake fall in a portal and the rest you have to find out
1. Chapter 1

Regular time

Fin and jake was at the ice kingdom battling the ice king th a purple portal came so the ice kin pushed them in to it then it just closed

At the park mordeci and rigby saw them they where out so they pulled them to the house and put finn on the sofa and jake on the rug an 20 minutes later finn and jake woke up then mordeci and rigby interdusted them selfs then benson came in and said who are these people


	2. Chapter 2

Regular time chapter 2

Benson told them to pick up trash than 20 minutes later all the trash was picked up benson said im so happy that the day has finaly came and mordecai and rigby hav finaly worked and the other 2 so you guys are was happy to they was not yelled at


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now they are at the house just chilln with soda and playing video games then the ice king blasted the door down and thied to fight finn and jake luckly fin had his sord and made the ice king leave and mussel man came to play video games.

So the all played video games and then it is guys night finn and jake where in it to the next day princess bubblegum came and stayed and got hired to


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn was so happy that princess bubblegum was there then pb was curious about their surrounding so mordecai an rigby showed her around and went to the coffee shop and order there food.

Margaret was curious about their new friends so she asked who are they so finn ,jake,and pb interdusted them selfs to Margaret and Eileen and so they hung out at the coffee shop for a coffee break then went back to work so after the park closed for the night the hung out in the house and played video games so they also had a party and had a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So everybody in the park was curious about the new employees so the all hung out having fun grilling burgers and hot dogs playing football PB was doing experiments when jake was stretching around the park and finn was dancing to the radio and every body was having fun.

Rigby was eating and having a blast when Marceline came and the portal closed and she desided that she should stay and hav fun then she saw finn and jake so she went to them and sared benson he screamed like a little girl so finn saw her and walked to her and said hey marcey so benson will hireyou if you ask so she did ad the talked to finn and jake then had aapplke that she brought with her and sucked out the red color and was happy to see finn and jake


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pb was ok with Marceline being there so they just wandered is Marceline was a vampire or normal then she said that she was the vampire queen and they were all ok with her being a daughter of a deman then she sung some of im your problem

She sung im sorry I don't treat you like a goddess and played it on her bass ax every body but finn and jake was like what pb was a goddess pb said im the princess of the candy kingdom so finn said its true me and jake saved her from the ice king many times so rigby asked where are you from finn replied the land of ooo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn and jake where chillin Marceline was eating a strawberry like she was home mordeica was getting freaked out because a vampire was floating next to him rigby was happy that he get to live,work,and hang out with the vampire lady finn just happy that pb,and Marceline was there so next

skips was fixing the cart and jake and pb was playing scrabble fin and rigby was degumming benson was getting used to Marceline after being scared by her she that I was having a little fun so benson gave them the day of so they threw a PIZZA PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY so rigby was the pizza king Marceline was flying around the house every body was dancing andeating pizza so they were just having fun now bmo was there he was parting there to so finn was talking to bmo and having fun


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So hi five ghost came bake from vacation musscleman came Back also from vacation so flame princess found the portel and was so happy to see her boyfriend and benson just got done hireing steven Wilson and sapphire graves then mordecai called sapphire a chic and he got 2 black eyes then all of a sudden the lich came out of nowhere and ever body was fighting and sapphire almost got killed but kept fighting and steven was fighting too and then finaly the lich was dead and every body was asking who was thet finn jake and pb and flame princess knew that he was the lich so they told them the whole story about the lich.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok so the park workers was working very hard then on mordecai and rigbys break they found a book and read it but the book was a spell book and they did a spell they thought it didn't work but then sapphire came in and said have you guys seen my book oh there it is oh and you didn't do a spell did you mordecai said no so sapphire walked to her room with the book so mordecai and rigby was so worried that that spell would work so the next day it worked so they switched bodies so finn jake and sapphire was getting mixed up so sahire found out that they lied and did a spell so sapphire toled every body and they all found the spell that made mordecai and rigby normal and so sapphire made them do it so now every thing is normal

That's it for chapter 9


End file.
